


Teal Drops

by goldenlapis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, beach date, lots of this is based off the sunflower trickstar event!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlapis/pseuds/goldenlapis
Summary: “Ritsu smiled as he looked towards Mao, the shining jewel at his neck reflecting the glow off the water. [Hmhm~ he’s still wearing the necklace I made him, I’m so glad~]”• • •ESO Round 1 Entry: Prompt - Discovery





	Teal Drops

**Author's Note:**

> [~~~] are used to indicate thoughts!!

The rocks were cold beneath their hands as they stared out at the open waters of the ocean. The deep blue of the sea reflected light onto Mao’s features, which Ritsu gladly peered at with a gentle smile.

“Maa~kun~” Ritsu drawled, looking back out towards the water but still addressing his beloved. “It sure is pretty at night here, down you think~?”

Mao smiled at Ritsu’s attempt for conversation. “It is~! The moon is really bright tonight, is that why you picked today to visit?”

“Yu~p! Maa~kun sure is smart~ sometimes!” Ritsu giggled, though his snide remark caused Mao to squeak.

“Ouch, how cruel, Ritchan~”

“Just a joke, just a joke~”

They continued in silence for a few more moments, the calming movements of the water allowing them to be basked in a wave of peace. Ritsu’s eyes were always particularly red in the moonlight, something that Mao felt he could stare at for centuries upon centuries.

Which, it would happen he ended up doing.

“Maa~kun? Why are you staring~? Not that I mind the attention from you, of course, fufu~”

“H-huh?? Was I staring??? It’s just, uh, your eyes looked like they were glowing? I couldn’t look away, ahah-“

A blush spread rapidly across Mao’s face, his eyes flicking down towards the rocks they sat on. Ritsu reached his hand out and Mao took it, their fingers brushing lovingly in the misty air.

Ritsu smiled as he looked towards Mao, the shining jewel at his neck reflecting the glow off the water. [Hmhm~ he’s still wearing the necklace I made him, I’m so glad~]

Suddenly Mao’s eyes flashed as he looked toward the ground and leapt off the rock, running a few meters away to a shimmering spot in the sand. Ritsu slowly got up and joined Mao in the sand, where a shining piece of sea glass, the exact color of the jewel, sat in his hand.

“Look, Ritchan! It’s the same teal color!!” His face was bright despite the lack of sun, and Ritsu couldn’t help but smile at Mao’s enthusiasm. He moved his hand over Mao’s and took the glass, moving it to his neck to compare the color.

“Hmm~ you’re right, Maa~kun. You know, I picked it because I knew you liked that color! I may seem oblivious but I know every~thing about my Maa~kun!” He smirked.

Mao giggled at that, thinking back to the day that Ritsu presented him with the gift. He still had no idea how Ritsu learned that he liked necklaces, and figured it was a good time to find out.

“Hey, Ritchan~?”

“Hm?” Ritsu looked up to carefully meet Mao’s eyes, a pair of rubies staring into cheerful emeralds.

Mao looked into Ritsu’s eyes, admittedly slightly embarrassed to ask. He knew that Ritsu would never judge him, though, allowing the words to form.

“When you gave me this necklace, how did you know I would like it? It’s kind of a...weird thing to like, as a guy, isn’t it?”

“Ah?? Maa~kun, it really isn’t? I think it’s very cute~ and you always look super handsome in them, you know? Especially when I make them~

“But hmm, how did I learn...?” Ritsu looked towards the moon, and smiled. “Vampire’s intuition?” His fangs poked out slightly, and Mao’s smiled dropped into a deadpan.

“Yes, very funny. Do you really not remember?”

“I definitely remember a lot more than a certain someone here~” Mao’s eyes darkened at that, and he sighed as Ritsu continued. “I think we were...in middle school? We were walking home and you stopped to look in the window of a shop~” He smiled in remembrance. “You wouldn’t tell me what you were looking at, though~ So I guessed! And it seems I was right as always~”

Mao’s eyes turned back up into Ritsu’s, and he held their gazes together for a few moments. “You’ve always been so observant, huh~?”

“But of course~! Anything for my Maa~kun~” Ritsu gloated triumphantly, eliciting more laughter from Mao. 

“Thank you, Ritchan~” Mao said, after his laughter died down into pleased silence between the two of them. They got out of the sand and walked, hand in hand, back to their isolated rock, where they continued looking out across the quiet beach.

Mao laced his fingers with Ritsu’s and the other let out a pleased “hum,” their peaceful night only just beginning.

Mao loved their little outings on the beach, though not great in number they were always amazing in experience. The two leaned on the other as they watched the moon reflect in shatters of white on the ocean, and Mao’s hand delicately moved up to twiddle his necklace.

[Always, always, thank you, Ritchan~]

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea how to title this so please bear with that absolutely terrible name,
> 
> but!! I hope you all enjoyed~! ritsumao is a ship that I care for so, so, so much so I hope my feelings were evident here <3
> 
> it was kinda short but i still like how it came out! and i hope you all did too~


End file.
